The X-Men Episode 6 - The Prelude
by SuperMudz
Summary: The X-Men investigate a secret space facility around the moon.
1. Chapter 1

**THE X-MEN EPISODE SIX**

The Prelude

_by SuperMudz_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Not quite the moon, as it turned out. A space station in orbit _around _the moon.

Six days ago they had been discussing the mission in the X-Men mansion. They had an unusually full roster of X-Men that day. Often they strayed off in ones or twos on private pursuits or other things, reporting back to Xavier. But for the first time in a while, they had regathered pretty much a full company.

Moira had told them a lot about her work, and now it was seeing them shooting off into space, to reconnoiter a secret facility where she had originally been stationed. What she told them amazed them.

Moira was a beautiful person, and it seemed many of the boys in the manor had become quite enamored of her quite quickly, peeking in through the doorway. Kitty had chased them away a few times, a little curious about their guest herself.

Now, six days later – they were preparing for the mission. Wolverine had been recovered, an adventure for which there is not time here – and Forge had announced his refitted ship was ready for space travel.

Instead of a NASA rocket or shuttle, this wouldn't be using traditional hydrogen fuel stage boosters to get them out into orbit. The X Jets that the Professor had designed, had sufficient engine power that it was not difficult for Forge to make the appropriate modifications – with the Professor's permission of course. Countering the absolute zero pressure of space was different than protecting it against air friction at super velocities. But the engine was self-powering, and had the range for most of the operations they required – as soon as it was in position.

He was in fact, using a large ion accelerator stage engine. Although it had required him virtually destroying and scrounging every bit of equipment in the X-Men warehouse, he had managed the Herculean feat. Much smaller in comparison to a traditional rocket – it was nonetheless a huge undertaking, even with all the advantages that could be provided. Colossus had certainly been kept busy.

So while it didn't use combustible hydrogen fuel – Forge supposed it did in fact have some similarities. The gravity engine itself wasn't large or powerful enough to lift the entire vessel, but it could lessen some of the load as well as the work.

If it worked, it'd be a new breakthrough in space pioneering technology. And Cyclops wondered if it was one they could share with humanity. The Professor's inventions were certainly wonderous enough – but this was built using knowledge from the future. Was there a danger they could cause some kind of pollution to the time-stream?

What if Forge never remained in this time, or brought his knowledge of future mechanics back? How would the X-Men have dealt with this crisis? He felt a sudden shock. _Would Forge know that?_

He mused on it, and eventually decided that in an alternate timeline, they might have hijacked a NASA ship. Or Moira might have found them another way aboard.

The Professor seemed to deem this of greatest expedience however, and they were all excited to go.

Even Jean.

"I'm either one of the X-Men or I'm not, Scott," she accused him, poking her finger at him, obviously cross.

And now, it was happening. Logan had been brought back, and even now was strapped into the acceleration chair of their new space-ship, modified from a third X-Jet that had been kept under wraps until now. It may have been noticed before, but certainly no-one had kept it in mind.

The hunt for Wolverine was a story that would have to wait for another time. Jean Grey was with Scott in the back, the two were holding hands. Her red hair spilled over the side of her shoulder making her look something like an Autumn leaf in free-float as the ship trembled around them.

The stars floated by.


	2. Chapter 2

(*)

CHAPTER TWO

(*)

BEAST, XAVIER, JEAN, CYCLOPS, STORM, FORGE,

WOLVERINE, COLOSSUS, KITTY, MOIRA

(*)

They approached the space station. None of them were astronauts, but for this mission, they had taken as much preparation as they could. Xavier had set up the Danger Room to familiarize themselves with at least the necessary basics most people had to deal with. They were confident their powers would be able to deal with anything else.

They had already had some experience with space.

Forge brought the ship up, just a few metres from the wide, blank hull of an outer centrifugal ring.

This wasn't quite Magneto's infamous space base, but it was certainly an interesting oddity floating in the vacuum, a research station hidden from the eyes of satellites, telescopes and public knowledge.

He activated the transporter. Kurt gave him the thumbs up. He was the most likely candidate to go first. If anything went wrong, he'd have the best chance of being able to return and inform the rest. None of them underestimated the danger of this endeavor. Being trapped on a space station, where the only quick exit was blasting through into pure vacuum, was a risky proposition, so they had to be as equipped as possible. Jean seemed calm about it. Scott wondered. As Phoenix she had soared through the stars. How much did she remember of being that entity? So consumed with passion and power, the ability to do anything. It was amazing and terrifying all at once, seeing Jean swallowed up by that monstrous persona. He still remembered…

_Something of her was still in there… calling to him…_

But then he shook it off and put his mind to his work. He operated the controls, allowing the gyro-stationer to bring them to a complete perpendicular halt, a sort of geo-stationary orbit around the rotating ring. The view outside didn't alter even a millimeter. There had been some finicky necessary math involved.

Forge might have been from the future, but this was, oddly enough, the first time he had been in a spaceship – at least of his own design. (Talk of Apocalypse was dire enough even in peaceful circumstances.)

The transporter was designed for short-range, just designed to get them in and out quickly and safely. But it still had a few… peripheral "bugs". It utilized a dimensional analogy similar to Kurt's (Nightcrawler's) teleportation, but much safer if much more limited. Kurt couldn't safely teleport everyone out of there at the same time, especially if he wasn't sure where the ship was. There was no accounting for the unexpected, so Forge had attempted to devise as good a fail-safe as he could.

Some of the engineering was antiquated but brilliant, by his standards. Certainly the Professor had seemed amused to show him. Xavier had been an irreplaceably supportive friend.

But if there were survivors to rescue, they would be able to get them off quite ably. They had learned from the fiasco at Sentinel Island – a problem which they had yet to resolve.

They had brought Colossus as well – he seemed up for the challenge, and probably a little more durable than most. The transporter had a little trouble with his organic steel skin, but he was able to transform back to a regular, if large, man, for the journey there and back again.

Moira hovered over the console, aided by an attentive Professor. His presence did a lot to put them all at ease. His peerless intelligence was sure to ensure a smooth mission. No longer just a disembodied telepathic presence.

Bobby was there also. The Professor had thought his power might have an unexpected practical use, here. There were certain rudimentary dangers, and he was oddly the best suited to combat them in such an environment.

It was the perfect choice, and Bobby was very proud. Although he couldn't seem to stop showing off for Kitty's benefit, who's expertise with the ship systems were also a valuable asset. She had been certain to make herself useful as quickly as possible, and aided Forge in a lot of work, even though a lot of what he was doing was beyond her comprehension. She was excellent at electronics, however, and quickly found herself a place.

In fact, no-one had suggested it but the Professor himself, who thought that maybe the experience would be beneficial. He had decided not to leave her behind on something as grand as a space adventure.

It was the sort of thing he would have argued taking all the children on, in less dangerous circumstances. He and Beast had enjoyed discussing the prospect of such an expedition.

They even brought the android. She had been getting quite familiar with it. Those oddly slanted eyes, so much like Mystique's, seemed watchful and quiet, golden, from in its cubby hole – quite interesting, really.

"Was this where our resident Magneto clone was grown?" Wolverine asked, as they watched the station through the monitors.

"I don't think so. But maybe the computers here can tell us something more."

"The boy himself could tell us." Beast said.

"Yes, but it's good to get confirmation of these things. Hardly want my X-Men to go walking into traps now, do I?" Xavier replied.

It was a good point, Cyclops had to admit. Rogue and Gambit had been sent with "Marcus" on their own errand to investigate his claims, but they would manage well enough without them, he expected.

"Sexist name," Kitty commented.

Cyclops made a face but didn't reply to that, and neither did the Professor. He suspected Jean was amused about that, though.

"Well I'm glad you're here to offer us advice," Wolverine said, trying unsuccessfully to lean against the bulwark support in low gravity.

The machine at the back was pumping in the low levels of gravity.

(*)

They teleported in, one at a time.

They were indeed attacked in the corridors, just not from what they expected. A tiny furry brigade pounced on them, a dozen cat-like animals scampering playfully at these new visitors.

"Oh dear, they escaped their confinement." Moira commented, clasping her arms.

"Well I can see the resemblance." Cyclops said, his tone a little wry.

"After all, Hank is so good with children," Jean offered.

"At least the life support seems to be working," Xavier commented over the radio – it was an easy matter for him to keep apprised. "Looks like we'll have a bit of a rescue mission for Beast's… ah… children? Should we say?"

Beast looked a bit awkward.

"Wow," said Kitty over the radio.

"Never thought you'd be having kids at your age," Wolverine commented, he seemed to find it humourous at least.

"I don't know if it's that funny. Like, are they people?"

"We will have the opportunity to discuss it on the way back. At the very least we should be sure they are safe."

"Hard to overlook something like this."

"I don't know if this will sway evidence to our side – they might say these are our experiments." Cyclops said reluctantly. The Professor quickly agreed.

"Mm. I am afraid I have a rather difficult reputation. My stature as a scientist is respected, but it also means they believe I am capable of many things, whether true or not."

"Jeez, like, they must think you're some kind of mastermind."

The Professor made a face at that, an unusual reaction from him.

(*)

Here they'd get a good idea of the kind of experiments Stryker's group had been up to, or at least utilizing.

Until the government got involved on the right side, it was the best shot they had.

The new uniforms Beast had designed fortunately included space-worthy properties including thermal insulation, which made it much simpler. The actual space-suits had been more difficult to acquire, but Beast and Xavier had also been working on their design together. After their previous space missions, the X-Men had decided they should prepare. Kitty of course, was late to know this was in the plans, but rumours quickly raced through the mansion, exciting the imagination of the children.

The reformation chamber was helping him to reachieve some of his growth, albeit slowly. He (along with Kitty) had recently had to defend the mansion from an actual invasion from Stryker's men, in a staggeringly violent move, considering the mansion was mostly home to just children.

They had certainly earned their accolades for their brave work, and Kitty's android seemed to be working fine from all hear-tell, although it had required some repair work after the little escapade.

Moira at least seemed to be fully recovered as well.

Moira was a dear and fond friend of the Professor's, and he couldn't express his happiness enough that they had the presence of mind to keep her out of Stryker's grasp. It was odd, though, how Stryker's men had disappeared.

Even the security cameras, those that still managed to operate with the Professor's cleverly hidden safe-guards, entirely lost sight of them.

It would be odd indeed if they had their own teleporter, but there was little accounting for it, other than a quick military exit. Perhaps their camera obscuring technology was better than the Professor had thought, but he certainly couldn't account for it, and that was unusual enough to warrant the bafflement.

It wasn't just the cameras, Beast or Kitty didn't see a single one, almost immediately after they had rescued Moira, it was almost as if they were never really there – except for the very real and considerable damage they had inflicted on the premises.

Just as well most of the children weren't there, but the ones that were certainly needed some counsel after that. Some of them had found it exciting, naturally – but Xavier couldn't have his students threatened, not again.

He had devoted much of his considerable energies after that to bolstering the mansion defenses, and continued to brood upon it. He thought had made every safeguard devisable, but still they had managed to thwart it with sheer manpower and firepower. Was he prepared to fight off entire armies?

He wondered.

(*)

Storm's powers were less useful up here, but she was still an intelligent member of the team, and kept watch from the shuttle. One bolt from her would likely electrify the entire satellite and destroy vital equipment, if not the inhabitants themselves. And there wasn't much air for her to blow around.

She had practiced and honed her powers until she could create a virtual cocoon of air around her to protect her from bullets and projectiles, but there was little room to maneuver, she'd have to use her powers carefully if at all.

There was something growing in one of the antechambers. Large and leafy, it seemed to detect their presence. None of these experiments seemed malicious in nature, but they had definitely grown out of control in the absence of the original scientists. Moira was hard at work at the computer console, trying to use her security authority to re-engage all the safeties she could.

The Beastlings scampered among the tree playfully, apparently enjoying dodging and keeping out of the range of those biting appendages, like it was a game. Since this was the only home they had ever known, perhaps it was to them.

Moira seemed willing to share her knowledge of the research, as she was one of the original administrators recruited for what had been a prestigious assignement. She talked as she worked.

"In a way, we have been sharing this planet with aliens all along," she said in answer to Beast's query. "Cats, dogs… This is just one further step in that evolution."

"So why didn't you tell us about this place?"

"You never would have approved." Moira said.

"Quite likely," Xavier agreed.

"But all these experiments weren't in my control. We were forbidden to reveal anything that was going on, under threat of government court-martial, if there is such a thing. Civilians or not, we were treated like a part of the military chain of command."

"About a month ago, I was released to my ground-based laboratory on Muir Island. Next thing I remember, I was waking up to you X-Men."

"So you never even got a look at the inside of the place?"

"Not even once. But I can tell you what I know about it."

"I suspect they were intending to bring her around and make use of her skills, but we beat them to it." Xavier said.

They searched through the satellite with flash-lights.

Cyclops inspected a junction terminal separating them from the main section – some kind of fuse-box that controlled the flow of power through this section.

"Think you can fix this, Forge?"

The Cheyenne half-Indian nodded, and quickly produced an item of indescribable nature, and within no time the work was done. The lights came on, one at a time, making a shuttering sound as the procession moved down the hall, revealing it bit by bit.

"You first," Jean told Cyclops, her arms folded. He just smiled in response, and stepped in. She admitted he made a nice picture – all the uniforms had been individually designed so they could recognize each other – but she would have recognized him anyway – his presence was like a steady drum in her mind.

They found the central computer system and were able to access it, thanks to Moira's assistance. Forge was able to use her defunct security to reactivate her administrative privileges. While he was there, he had an idea, and it was one that would prove invaluable.

Several hours later, the X-Men were returning from their brief but unusual space sojourn, with an unexpectedly large cargo. The Beastlings had all been put in their makeshift pens and cages, under the watchful eye of Jean, who found their gamboling sweet.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

THE MANSION

* * *

When they all finally returned to the mansion, Professor X already had news for them. Armed with all the facts the X-Men and Moira were able to provide, he gathered them together to tell them the story as well as he was able.

When they entered, Xavier was arguing with the TV monitor, Cyclops at his side. It took them a moment to realize it was a live conference, with some parliament members they recognized.

He seemed to be having little success. But they didn't have to wait long, catching a little of the conversation as it ended. It didn't bode well.

Moira seemed comfortable with her new circumstances for the time being, until she was able to return to Muir Island – where she had a number of experiments she would happily show the X-Men, as she said. She also seemed to have taken quite a liking to Forge.

She never mentioned any husband if she had one, although several of the X-Men did recall someone else had worked with her at the island. Apparently he was not an issue, however. Safely ensconced back in his own country.

She was fascinated by Colossus, and wished to study him more – but there was no help for her facilities at the time being.

Eventually conversation turned towards the odd experience Beast had had, although Kitty (his then-partner) hadn't seemed to notice.

"Yes, the psychic manifestation that Beast spoke of. I believe it may be a prelude to this "Apocalypse" Forge speaks of. I've encountered the mental image of him before – but it seems as if Forge's past, or future, may be catching up to him. We must render him all the assistance we are able – when the time comes – for now, there are many mutants in danger, and we must work to rescue them all. There's no telling what obscenity is taking place at Sentinel Island even now."

Xavier wasn't speaking lightly, he had been discussing the matter with both Beast and Forge, as he had been alert for the danger even since Forge had came to their sanctuary and even helped prepare defenses against it.

They were studying the giant hologram of the planet, trying to get a scene of the scope of Stryker's ambition. A new army was pouring out of Sentinel Island, and one that didn't answer to the government supposedly overseeing it.

"This is no mere science facility – Stryker is preparing a force for world-wide combat. I have been speaking to who I can. It seems the officials in Parliament are having trouble believing our story. They suspect it's something concocted by mutants in order to bolden our case at the expense of humanity."

"Told you that would happen," Wolverine growled.

"Yes, you did, but I always hold out hope. Eventually, when all a person does is the one thing, they will have to change. And any change will be good in our case."

"Don't count on it." Logan replied tersely.

"Your optimism aside, Logan, we should all be prepared for either eventuality."

Studying the holographic schematics – Forge's stroke of brilliance had allowed them to capture much imagery of the forbidden island. From every partial pixel and particles captured from every satellite that even caught so much as a refracted glimpse of the place off the atmosphere… a picture had been constructed…

Adding that to the X-Men's own experience, a map they had all contributed to – and they got a pretty good idea of the place – it was much larger than they had guessed, extending underground and through-out almost the entire island.

"They must have used Sentinels to dig out that place," Storm commented. "That sort of heavy labour in what seems to be a relatively short amount of time, on a private installation… it seems unlikely they have the manpower for it."

"We did see laboring crews – he does seem to be recruiting the work force."

"Even so – for this to appear so suddenly, he must be making use of his very large machines."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

ROGUE, GAMBIT & MARCUS

* * *

Rogue and Gambit had been sent off to investigate Marcus' claims of a cloning facility. It turned out that the belt he had carried with him was at least partially responsible for his control of his unusual turn of powers. They didn't know if it was possible for Magneto to do what he did – but it was the device responsible for the seemingly magical conjuration of metal magma from thin air – drawing it from the quantum layer of space itself.

For all his power, his mastery of magnetism, it was almost easy to forget the Magneto was a genius on par with Xavier himself. After all, his main base, Asteroid M, was a construction he had created virtually single-handedly, using his incredible power to fashion it according to his vision of a place of power entirely independent from the influence of Earth – accomplishing what no individual had before.

He had been the original assistant as Xavier had built Cerebro. There was little he wouldn't know of those things, and that was just a little bit worrying to the X-Men. They had never known him to dabble in cloning before, but perhaps time allowed opportunity for all villainous schemes.

The timing was certainly ironic – just as they were preparing to investigate the schemes of Mr. Sinister, Magneto's child clone appeared in their sanctuary, giving them not one but two threads of a similar type to follow.

In any case, the youth accompanied them, and tried not to roll his eyes as the two bickered, taunts and familiarity flying between them, while he trudged at the rear. They didn't seem to be concerned about his intentions, at the least – Xavier seemed to at least give him a pass on that. But even if he did try something, they were two X-Men, and it'd tell Xavier all he needed to know.

Besides, Gambit was pretty sharp – Marcus secretly admired him a bit, but he wasn't volunteering much at this stage. He still wasn't sure what was going to happen to him, or what his status was.

He had fled from the facility, and Xavier and his mutants had been the only likely option. Everything had seemed to go well right up to that fateful discovery, although he knew it had to happen at some point.

"You two got a lot of issues to work out, you know that?" Marcus rolled his eyes.

THE END

Stay tuned for the next Chapter.


End file.
